


The Promotion

by captainofherheart



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes AU, Bucky Barnes Fanfic, Bucky Barnes Fluff, F/M, bucky barnes x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: Sebastian is almost as excited as you are when you receive wonderful news while driving around with him





	The Promotion

You had the day off to spend with your husband, Bucky Barnes, before he left for a reconnaissance mission. Two weeks ago, you had interviewed for a new position at your office and had been eagerly anticipating word of who won the promotion.  Bucky kept reassuring you that it was as good as yours, but his opinion of you was far from unbiased. Still, you kinda believed him. You were the best candidate for the job, qualified leaps and bounds above the men you were competing against for it. Sometimes the best man for the job was a woman, after all. 

While driving down the highway, a call from your office came through your car’s bluetooth.  You hesitating answering it, suddenly in panic mode that it would be them telling you, “Thanks for playing, try again.”  Bucky was in the passenger seat and could read you like a book. He was having none of that self-doubt from his girl. On the third ring he pressed the answer button on the screen, even as you glared at him and swatted his arm.

As soon as you said your hello, you could hear the excitement in your caller’s voice and received the news you’d been waiting, not completely patiently, for.  You got the promotion and all the new perks and incentives that came with it. One of the best of those was being able to work from home when you needed to It would be a wonderful option to use when Bucky returned from missions and needed your company the most. 

The second the call ended, Bucky, who had been quietly dying next to you, launched into a loud shout of “YES!”  He pumped his arms in the air, licked his lip and did a little side to side wiggle dance, causing you to bark out a laugh.  Your laughter increased to a new level as he lowered his window and called out, “She got the job! You hear that people? My wife got the job!! WOOHOO!!!”  

You pulled his shirt, attempting to pull him back as he lifted out of his seat and stuck his head out of the window, continuing to sing your praises.  

“James Buchanan Barnes!  You get back in this car, people are going to see you!”  You were overjoyed by his enthusiasm, embarrassed about the attention because you always felt a kernal of self doubt, and suddenly horny as hell because of the rush of adrenaline and pride you felt in yourself.  

Knowing that after today you wouldn’t see your love for a couple of weeks, your answer to his next question was a no brainer.

“So, hotshot, what do you want to do to celebrate?”

Suddenly, you made a hard right hand turn, pulling the car into the parking lot of a Marriott hotel. You threw the car into drive and turned to the incredibly sexy man beside you,  Eyes full of mischief, you answered him with just one word - 

“You.”

He was already opening the car door when he answered, “Race you to the lobby.”


End file.
